Twins of Ipswich
by Vamprocker92
Summary: What happens if after Chase is gone that there is still another family that's apart of the sons of Ipswich, except its twin Sisters, and no one knows that The beck famiy survived The Salem witch trials, and the girls move to Spencer. Sorry about spelling.
1. Coming to Spencer

This is my first, sorry if it sucks!! What happens if after Chase is gone that there is still another family that's apart of the sons of Ipswich, except its twins, and the sons families didn't know that The Beck family escaped The Salem Witch trial, and the twins moves to Spencer Academy, what will happen?

I know the Halliwells are from San Fran but they found Jordan and Dan in Oregon, so they're from Oregon, sorry. I didn't make The Covenant but I wish I did, I would be married to Reid if he existed!! The plot is mine I thought it might be good so I had to write it down, it took me a bit to so sorry. There's going to be pics of the character, her sister, and other characters that are not known, and there's going to people of other shows like charmed, Hex, etc, HA HA HA HA!!

**Ch1: The Newcomers**

The girl got out of her car. Jordan stared at Spencer with a pissed look. Jordan was a goth, that looked like a model. She was really beautiful she had crimson hair and blue eyes. She was wearing long blue pants, a black tank, Hogwarts necklace ( the egg from the 4Thmovie), combat boots, and green nail polish on all fingers except her middle fingers because they had red with the words 'fuck you' on them. Jordan was walking towards the promos. The promothanked her for being here and she was respectable, not that she wanted to be. She then went her room and then with a snap of her fingers everything was put away. She wondered where her sister Dan was.

Dan was her twin sister, she was a tomboy. Dan she like her name Danielle, so she changed it to Danni or Dan for short. People thought it was weird but she didn't care. The provo told Jordan that the her and her sister would luck share a room, so they got to see a lot of each other."I'm going to look around." Jordan walked down the hall when she heard voices, she snuck to the corner to listen.

"Whatever you do Reid don't use in public, it might expose us." said a guy. "Quit being such a pussy, Caleb." 'The first one must have been this Caleb and the other one was a guy named Reid, interesting.' thought Jordan. She then heard them walk away from her till she couldn't here them. Jordan then walk the way they came almost bumping into two girls.

" Oops, sorry" said the black haired one." You must be the new girl from Oregon right?" The blonde asked. "Yeah, my name is Jordan Beck Halliwell. I'm Kate and this Blonde is my roommate Sarah" said Kate. "Where are you guys going to?" Jordan asked. " We're going to The Dells, want to come?" "sure." The girls were walking towards Sarah's car." Oh, shit, I forgot about my sister" said Jordan. " Can I go get her, quickly?"

"Yeah" Sarah said. Jordan told Dan to come outside telepathically then,

Dan was coming down the Stairs. "Dan this Sarah and Kate, as I know they are cool." " Your sweet, but I have a question..." Kate said." Yeah, Dan is a boys name but I didn't like Danielle it was too girly for me." "OK, lets go." Then off they went to The Dells.

Please Review, the next one is being worked on!!


	2. The Dells

I don't own The Coveant but just the plot, because of course I would be married to Reid!! I'm sorry if I mess up the part about why they are called the sons of Ipswich.

The girls were standing near the bonfire when Kate was telling Dan and Jordan who was at the party.

" That guy with wavy hair is Aaron Abbot he treats girls like shit, the girl next to him is Kira his current shit." Aaron looks over at the girls with Kate and Sarah and asks "Who are the girls with Kate and Sarah, they're HOTT!!" Kira looks over. " They're from Oregon, but supposedly they are rich and moved here or whatever." Kate looks towards

her left then says "They're here" Sarah just rolled her eyes, then laughed and said" That is so annoying Kate" "What" Kate said gigging." Who are they?" said Jordan and Dan together.

" They are the sons of Ipswich, they are 4 of 5 decedents of the families that lived here during The Salem Witch Trial." Sarah said. "What happened to the 5th family?" asked Dan " They got burned during the Salem Witch Trial." Oh that sucks." said Jordan. The guys were walking towards them, Kate and Sarah kissed two of them. "Who are these girls, Sarah?" The one Sarah kissed asked. " These two girls are hopefully our new friends, this is Jordan and Dan Beck Halliwell" Sarah said pointing to Jordan then Dan." Girls this is Caleb Danvers, Sarah's Boy, Pouge Parry, my boy, Reid Garwin, aka blondie, and Tyler Simms, aka Baby boy."Said Kate. " Nice to meet you, boys." Dan said. "Isn't Dan a boys name?" said Tyler.

" Yeah but I'm a tomboy so Danielle is too girly for me." Oh" said the boys. Aaron then walks over to the twins and pushes Reid out of the way, who was going to flirt with the twins." So I heard you two are new, ever been together." Aaron said. " Eww, you didn't just ask that, why do pricks like you ask that kind of question." said Jordan. The boys snickered. "Come on baby, you know you want to be with me anyway."Aaron then grabbed Jordan's ass "No I don't and if you talk, touch, or think about my sister or me like that then I will beat the living shit out of you then cut off your lucky charms." Jordan said with hatred. "You bitch" then Aaron smacked Jordan and then Jordan kicked him in the groin.

Aaron toppled over in agony from the pain."Take that you piece of shit." Wow remind me not to fuck with you unless you allow me to" Tyler and Reid said while covering their groins. "Well you both seem nice so don't worry about it." Jordan smiled. "Jake just called he saw 3 cop cars coming this way." the DJ said. "Time to go" See you tomorrow, boys." said the girls.

"See you tomorrow Jordan and Dan" said Kate and Sarah. The twins went back to their room. " Today was fucking awesome, and those boys are hot too bad your with Azazeal, or I know you would be with Reid, right? And I would be with Tyler!!" said Dan.

"Yeah, but Azazeal is good enough for me." Jordan said dreamily." Night sis. Night Joe"

The alarm clock goes off at 7:00am. Jordan and Dan groan."Do we have to?" Sadly yes Joe, so wake your ass up or I will throw water on you!"

"I'm taking a long shower, like a half hour shower." said Jordan. "Me too, Joe." They got towels, and went to the shower. The twins run into Reid and Tyler." Oh, your both taking a shower together, that's kinky you think baby boy?" Tyler just smirks. "In your dreams Blondie" the twins said together, while walking past them.

Please Review, It means a lot!!


	3. The classes

I don't own the covenant as you know, I would be Mrs. Reid Garwin, (sighs) oh, well. The plot is

mine but the characters except Jordan and Dan are aren't mine, so enjoy.

Chapter 3:

After the shower the girls went back to their dorm to change for class. " We have half hour till class so lets get breakfast, I'm Starving." In the cafeteria the girls sat next to the sons. "Hi guys" said The twins. "Good morning, ladies." So what classes do you have?"

History, Home eco, Calculus, Oceanology, and Community." The boys looked astonished." Wow I didn't know we had Geology, Home eco. and community, maybe I might change three classes for those classes, besides I will probably sleep through them." said Tyler.

The others agreed. "Then its settled we will change our classes for Home eco, Oeanology and Community. Well see you guys later."

The reason the girls took History was because they like to learn about the past it was one of their favorites. Calculus wasn't but it was required and the only required subject they needed, because they have the other credits. "Dan, I've been thinking and I think we should go the whole year, because I like the boys and I want to figure out why there is something magical about them." I know right, I like Tyler, no matter what." The girls went to home eco and saw the boys at a table.

"I thought you guys just kidding, especially you Garwin but you're here, amazing. Were you forced here Garwin?" Asked Jordan. "No, I wanted to get in touch with my famine side, Beck."Reid said sarcastically. Jordan sat next to Reid and Dan sat next to Tyler. "So, why are you here then?" Because I didn't like the other class that I had so the classes you mentioned I changed to them." Reid smiled. "Well Garwin you will learn to cook, sew, etc."

Next was Oceanology, they went they heard there was a new teacher named Prof. Youngburg, he was 30, he was hilarious and let the students curse. Prof. Youngburg told them at the end of the year they will go to the Aquarium in Salem. After class was community where the Professor told them all the projects that will be done and asked the students if they had ideas, some students gave ideas and the teacher told them he would consider them.

" Hey girls you want to go to Nicky's?" Asked Reid. "Sure We would love to come we'll me you there at 8:00." The twins went to their dorm and got dress. Jordan was wearing a black strapless top that went to her belly which showed her pierced belly button that had a black barbell through it. She wore black pants with her combat boots. Dan wore gothic pants with a white belly shirt with her pierced naval showing which had a red barbell through it. "Dan you look hot, but I would prefer the white bikini top." Yeah like the owner wouldn't tell me to cover my self." Said Dan scoffing. "Lets go, sis."

They got to Jordan's car and followed the direction Reid gave.

Sorry that Reid is in Home eco. You would be too if most of the classes we freak'in boring.

Please review, my next will come soon.


	4. About the Characters

Here is the characters in the story and about them except the boys, Kate and Sarah since you know them and also the charmed ones (including Coop, Henry, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt) if you want to know about these guys just ask.

Characters:

Jordan Nicole Beck Halliwell: Nickname is Joe, from Oregon (say it correctly people, most people say it wrong not Oregan, or other ways people spell it).

Jordan is 5'7, original hair is red, original eye color is blue, is a Goth., is beautiful, athletic looking but isn't athletic.

The Charmed ones knew their parents so The Charmed ones adopted her and her sister when they were 6 because they're parents had a accident and so Jordan and Dan grew up with Wyatt and Chris since they were all the same age.

Powers: Witch, Pyro, morphing ( she can morph into animals, people, and can change her appearance, which leads to different hair colors, eye colors, tats, etc.), visions, and sees ghosts.

Daniel Anna Beck Halliwell: Is sister to Jordan, Dan has a boys name because her mom had a vision that Dan was going to be a tomboy.

To people that don't believe in vision or to not rile people up she tells people that her actual name is Danielle, but her friends and family know the truth. Dan has Blonde hair green eyes, 5'7

Powers: same as Jordan but instead of fire she has ice powers.

Azazeal: Met The twins when they went to live in England for 3 yrs at a England school.

He is a fallen angel, he has black hair, green eyes, 5'9.

Has a son named Malachi who's mom's name is Cassie.

Thelma Bates: The twins know her when they went the England School. Lesbian Ghost, black chin length hair except on the left which goes to her shoulder, green eyes,

Leon Taylor: He went to the same school as the twins in England, called. Has dark blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'9. Powers: none

Ella Dee: anointed one, suppose to stop the end of days fro m coming which she did by taking Malachi's powers so now he is a normal person. Red hair, dark eyes, is a demon sayer.

These are the characters including above so if you have any other characters you want in this story just say:

Who, why, how they know the twins, etc. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me cause even thought I have written 2 I running low on ideas so, please give me ideas!!

Please review!!


	5. Nicky's

I don't as you know don't own The covenant still trying to get with Reid, ha ha just kidding.

This is my plot so... enjoy!!

The girls parked Jordan's car in front of Nicky's, then went inside. The bar smelled of cigarettes, alcohol, and sweat. The girls found the gang, and sat with them." Hey guys, where's blondie and Tyler?" said Dan. "At the pool table with Aaron and the boys."said Caleb. "I'm going to join them, want to join me, Joe?" Sure." The twins walked to the pool table standing next to Reid and Tyler. "Hey can we join you?" said Dan.

"Yeah, we're almost winning." smirked Tyler. "Good I have a better bet anyway"said Jordan. "What do you have in mind, Jordan." smirked Reid. " well I saw a shy girl ordering something." said Jordan. "Your so mean sis, but I'm in." We're in so lets start."

"So that's her, I say none cause even though she is shy, she is kinky in bed." said Jordan pointing to a shy girl at the bar. Reid laughs " Yeah she seems that kind of girl" Red with lace." I think Joe that it is red with lace also." said Dan smiling at Tyler. "So... how will we... "

Reid started to ask, then the shy girl's skirt went up revealing her ass. "So that means you suckers owe me and Reid money, bitches." said Jordan smiling. Reid and Tyler looked at each other, then Tyler walked to Reid. "Dude did you use..." That wasn't me, Ty." Reid whispered. "But that wasn't me, either." Who ever it was Caleb is going to think it was me, Baby boy." Oh, shit run here he comes, he is going to kick your ass, Reid. Reid started to walk away when Caleb grabbed him. "What did I tell you, Reid." Caleb growled in his ear. "Caleb that wasn't me I swear, I think it was the twins, seriously,

"Are you sure Reid?" said Caleb raising a brow. "Yes Caleb. Tyler and I didn't use it was them." said Reid looking at the twins while they were talking to each other. " We'll check their background but until then just don't say anything and tell Tyler the same." Jordan was talking to Dan when her cell rang, she took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Ella, OMG, is that you? I missed you. What? Are you serious? Well see you later than, bye." Danni guess what? Ella, Leon and Thelma are going to live at Spencer with us, this year. This is the best day of my life." Said Jordan jumping up and down. Jordan then heard someone coming towards her then planting a kiss on the cheek. Jordan then tried to slap the guy when her hand was caught. " Wow, is that what a boy gets when he loves a girl?" She whipped around then screamed and jumped into his arms." Babe I missed you, why are you here?" Jordan asked.

I'm here because I couldn't stand being away from her so I moved to Spencer." But Azazeal, I love you but you don't look like a teen and you will get in trouble for shagging a student." whispered Jordan. " To them I look like a hot teen, babe so don't worry, besides I think it would be kinky for you to shag a teacher." said Azazeal winking." Wow, your kinky Az, anyway I want you to meet my new friends." Jordan grabbed his hand and pulled him to the son, Sarah, and Kate. " My fellow people this is Azazeal, my boy." said Jordan smiling. " Az this is Caleb Danvers, Sarah's boy, Pouge Perry, Kate's boy, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Sarah, and Kate." said Jordan.

" Nice to meet you, I'm from England, I met Jordan and Danni there when they went to the same school as me." Where's Danni we need to go back to the dorms I'm tired, lets go babe." The twins and Az left and when they got to the dorms they agreed that AZ would spend the night.

Please review, more will come.


	6. Revealed

The covenant doesn't belong to me just the plot, but I might kidnap Reid and make him mine, mahhahahahahh (evil laugh) kidding, I'm not going to, anyway enjoy.

The next day Azazeal went to the provos and got his class schudeual and they were the exact classes the twins had. The day was a usual one. "I think we tell them who we are, and hope they don't kill us, they have powers we all melt it and the power that's coming off them, Sarah and Kate haven't got hurt or had accidents so they must be fine." said Tyler. "Maybe baby boy is right, Chase killed someone before and no one has died yet and Sarah and Kate love the twins." said Caleb.

Tyler took out his phone and called Dan. " Hey Danni, can me and the boys and I come over its important?" Yeah, we'll wait for you, bye." The boys went to the twins door and knocked on the door. Jordan answered. "What is wrong Reid?" The boys walked past her and saw a girl with short red hair. "Who's the girl, Jordan?" asked Reid."This boys is Ella Dee she is one of my best friends, her boy Leon isn't here because we're having a slumber party." Kate and Sarah walked to their boyfriends, kissing them. "You guys whats important?" said Kate. " Can Ella leave for a bit, its private." said Caleb. "Whatever you have to say in front of us you can say in front of her, guys." The boys sighed. "We have a question and you have to answer truthfully, Ok?" The twins nodded. "Do you have powers?" The twins looked at each other. "Before you answers we have to show you something." Tyler stepped up and closed his eyes and when he opened them they were as black as night. Then his turned back to normal.

"How can you do that? I thought we were the only ones able to do to do that?" said the twins. " well apparently not." said Reid. The twins told them their story (in the about character chapter). "Wow, in the book of Damnation there was a Beck family, but it was said they were burned." Yeah, thats what we said when we found out about Chase." said Pouge. "Well unlike him we're not evil, or treing to steal anyones powers." said Jordan. "So how does Ella fit into this?" Then Ella told her story. "Oh, so you took care of him?"

"Yeah, but I'm still here, so I guess they want me to live a normal life." What do you think Thelma, should we give them some of the potion so they can see you?" said Dan

"Who are you talking to Danni?" Said Tyler looking confused. "We can see ghosts, Ty and we want you to meet Thelma since your trustworthy." Here take this then pass it to your brother then the last person passes it to the two girls and you'll see who we're talking to, ok?" said Ella. The boys took it then Pouge passed it to kate then to Sarah, then they saw a girl appear to them.

The girl had black hair that was to her chin except the left side which was to her shoulder. She was wearing a black dress, that went to her knees, and multiple black necklaces. "So, is that her?" asked Pouge "Now that you see me I want you to know I'm a lesbian ghost so don't have fantasies about me, or I will get into your dream and kick your ass." Thelma said smiling. "So how did you die, Thelma?" Azazeal killed me but I forgave him, cause he makes my best mate happy." Thelma smiled at Jordan. "We're all best mates guys, the old mates and the new mates." said Jordan.

"Well now thats settled lets go and have a good slumber party girls."said Caleb. "Ok see you tomorrow guys." The twins kissed the guys on the cheek. Then the sons left.

Please review. I don't have a lot so it makes me feel better.


	7. Suck ups

So the covenant isn't mine, but oh well, also I sorry I haven't written in forever and the plot is mine. Also all the teachers will cuss so there will be bad language if you don't like it then don't read.

The next morning everyone went to class like normal, they talked about it they were going to disscuss it about later that day. In home eco they were going to make chocolate cookies. "Why are we making fucking cookies? They are so easy to make so why are we making them?" asked Reid." First we're the ones that made the bloody cookies not you Garwin, second it teaches you how to cook, so why is it hard for you to learn to cook when Tyler here isn't complaining?" asked Dan. "Well my friend over there is a fag, no offence baby boy. Also my mom is always cooking so I didn't learn." Well blondie while your in this group your going to help so get off your ass and help, or so help me I will make your life a fricken hell." said Jordan.

Reid put his hands up in defence. "Fine I will help just don't kill me." They finished the cookies and they smelled really good, everyone's cookies were bad except Pouge's group which also smelled delicious. The other groups were pissed, Mrs. Atkins went to the front of the room and she looked pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I knew you guys were rich brates but this is pathetic, well at least not all of you are pathetic, Miss. Beck's group and Mr. Danvers group are the only ones that haven't destroyed the cookies so, is ok if anyone in either group want to teach the class instead of me because the other students won't listen to me?" asked Mrs. Atkins in her southern accent. "

Jordan and me will teach Atkins is that ok?" That would be wonderful and since you two are teaching, you two will be teaching both of you will not have to do a final and will not have to worry about a grade, all you have to do is teach the class." Atkins smiled. " Well class is over see you tomorrow." The girls met with everyone and smiled. "You both are suck ups, you know that." said Reid. "Your just jeleous that we can cook, blondie."said Jordan while her and Dan stout their tounges. "Whatever."

The rest of the day went by quickly then when school was over they went to the meeting place in the old colional house. The boys sat down in their spots, then the twins looked confused. "Where are we going to sit guys?" asked Jordan. "Come here between Reid and me, girls."said Tyler looking at Reid and giving him and evil smile. Jordan stood next to Reid and Dan stood next to Tyler.

"Ok us two feel ocward standing..." said Jordan then Reid grabbed her waist and she landed on his lap, and Tyler did the same thing. "Oh, well thats better isn't it." said Reid slapping hands with Tyler. "Will you four stop flirting, besides Jordan has a boyfriend, Reid." said Caleb shaking his head. "Anyway we are here to discuss the girls powers." Jordan told them about there powers and showing them.

"Wow thats cool, I don't think we can do any of that, do the visions hurt?" asked Pouge. No, they don't but sometimes we can change the future." said Dan. "Well now that we got this over with lets go and meet up at Nicky's ok?" Everyone agreed. "See you girls in a hour." said Tyler smiling at Dan. "See you later, Ty."

I might have made a mistake, in the groups Tyler is in Jordan and Dan's group with Reid, Caleb and Pouge had to be in another group, so thats why they might not be mentioned in the group but I 've decied that Sarah and Kate will be in the Caleb and Pouge's group, sorry they weren't mentioned about how they changed their classes also and Thelma and Leon are in the class

with Thelma watching and staring at the girls.

Please review and sorry that the above para. Is long.


	8. Tyler Growps Up

I don't own the covenant, just the plot and of course the twins, innocent Tyler will be cussing a bit, and someone will give him the finger, but thats all the bad stuff unless you include grinding, lol, also this will be part one of two since I have more happen at Nicky's so enjoy.

The twins got out of the car, it was 9pm so they had 4 hours to hang here , though Dan. The twins walked in to Nicky's smelling like its usual, then they looked for the boys, and spotted them at a big table with Kate and Sarah. The twins walked to the table. "Hey, where's Tyler and Reid dare I ask." said Dan. "Well they are at the usual spot of course." said Kate ruling her eyes. "Well dear sis I am going to join them, want to come?" asked Dan. "But of course." The twins walked over to the boys. "Hey, Tyler, Garwin." said Dan. "We are of course wiping Abbots ass." said Tyler.

"OMG, my Tyler... I mean Tyler just said ass." said Dan blushing. "Wow, two blushers at the same time, especially a guy, she must totally dig you baby boy." Then the song Following You Home by Nickelback came on. "Uh... baby boy you want to dance?" asked Dan shyly.

"Of course, my lady." Tyler then blushed, holding Dan hand and being pulled to the dance floor. Dan was grinding on Tyler. "Wow, baby boy is getting grinded on." said Reid, smirking. "Well blondie Dan has a thing for him so of course." Then someone came up behind Jordan and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jordan quickly turned around saw Azazeal. "Hey babe." said Jordan kissing him on the lips.

After Follow You Home was over Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna came on. Jordan

then grabbed Az and started grinding on him, Az just stands there confused. Jordan growls for him not dancing with her then walks to Tyler and goes behind him then starts grinding on him. Dan saw Az stand there when her sis was trying to dance with him so she let Joe dance with them, Tyler also saw but just blushed, he knew Reid would be jealous because he was dancing with twins and not him. Tyler looked in Reid's direction and saw that Reid was pissed, Tyler smirked at him.

Reid then gave Tyler the finger, that just made him smirk more. While Jordan was grinding on Tyler for 2 min, she was grabbed and ran into Az then yelped in shock, then she smiled and the two started grinding on each other. After Dan and Tyler was done she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table. "Wow, I think our baby boy has grown up and you also pissed off your best friend, all in one night, I am proud." said Pouge smiling. "Well it shocked me too it made me smirk and then that got me the finger which made me smirk bigger."

Jordan looked over at Reid and saw he was flirting with a blonde, which made her jealous. "Why am I jealous?" she asked her self. "Babe can I talk to you?" Sure Az." They went outside and sat on the steps. "I wanted to tell how I feel." said Az. Jordan gulped, 'please don't say you want to marry me or something.' thought Jordan. "Well I've been thinking about this and well I love you like a sister, you and Dan, so sorry if you have feeling for me, Joe." said looking at her while rubbing his head. Relif flooded Jordan. "Az I feel the same, don't tell Reid but I have feelings for him." she said blushing. " I promise I won't tell him, I give you my word." smirked Az while giving him a hug.

Jordan walked backed into Nicky's intent on taking what's hers...

Sorry for the cliffhanger mahahahahah (evil laugh). I'm already working on the next part, so review please!!


End file.
